Some kinds of electronic equipment such as a video camera can be used under water and have opening/closing doors for storing recording media such as an SD memory card and batteries and connecting various electric terminals. Other kinds of electronic equipment such as a video camera have mechanisms for locking opening/closing doors after the opening/closing doors are closed, thereby preventing the ingress of water when the electronic equipment is used under water.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-21979 discloses a waterproof mechanism of electronic equipment. The mechanism can store multiple accessories such as a battery and a memory card in a storage part in the electronic equipment and has a waterproof lid for closing the storage part with watertightness, so that the storage part of the multiple accessories can be closed by the waterproof lid watertightly.